Alexander Knight
by VINcredable
Summary: On Valentines day, what if Willow's mob hadn't found Xander and Drusilla? Buffy loses one of her friends and gains a dangerous new enemy, one with a quality her previous enemies lacked. Imagination. Can Xander's soul be saved? Pairing unknown. Season 2


_**Alexander Knight**_

**Chapter One : Turning**

Xander was having an incredibly bad day. It started with Buffy coming on to him… then Amy… then Willow, every girl in school, Miss Calendar and Buffy's mom. The cause… a love spell.

Two days ago was Valentines day, during which he had been dumped by Cordelia due to peer pressure. The following day he enlisted the help of Amy Madison to perform a love spell which backfired spectacularly, now every woman in Sunnydale with the exception of Cordelia wants him and is willing to kill to get him. Proven when Willow came at him with a Fire Axe along with a mob of women who chased him and Cordy to Buffy's house.

Which brings us to the present, after Buffy's mom tried to hit on Xander he and Cordelia had retreated to Buffy's bedroom and locked the door a moment before Joyce was there banging her fists against the door trying to get in.

"I swear, if we die here I'm gonna kick your ass I mean it!" Cordy spat in anger

"None of this would have happened if you hadn't broken up with me but no! You're so desperately popular!" Xander shot back

"Me? I'm not the one who embraced the black arts just to get the girls to like me, well congratulations, it worked!" Cordy argued

"It would have worked fine except your hide's so thick not even magic can penetrate it!" Xander said before he could stop himself, it took a moment for Cordelia to understand when he meant by that, when she figured it out her scowl disappeared and her eyes softened.

"Th… This spell was for me?" Cordelia asked softly

Xander didn't answer as he quickly made his way to the window and looked outside for any sight of the mob, seeing nothing he turned back to Cordelia.

"Good, the mob still hasn't found us. We should be safer up here…" Xander was cut off suddenly as a pair of hands entered the window and grabbed his collar.

"Works in theory…" Xander looked up to see the vampire face of Buffy's ex boyfriend Angel, or Angelus as he was calling himself now. Before he had a chance her was pulled out of the window.

"Xander!" Cordy screamed as her ex was pulled out of the room and thrown to the yard outside. Angelus jumped down and landed next to Xander.

"I wanted to do something for Buffy… well, actually **to** Buffy, but this is so much better, I wish I could be there when she finds your body" Angelus said with an evil smile and he bent down towards Xander's neck.

When Xander felt Angel's breath on his neck he braced himself for pain, only to be relieved when somebody grabbed Angel and threw him away from Xander and into a tree.

"Buffy I…" Xander was cut off when he realized the person who saved him wasn't Buffy as he had assumed, but Drusilla, Angel's insane childe. It took him a moment for his to realized that she too was under the influence of the love spell.

"Don't fret kitten Mummy's here" Drusilla said as she helped him up with a seductive smile on her face. Angel meanwhile had recovered and was looking at Dru in anger.

"I don't know what you're up to Dru but it doesn't amuse!" Angel roared

Drusilla turned around with her game face on and growled at her sire for the first time ever which made Angelus unconsciously take a step back.

"If you harm one hair on this boys head…" Drusilla said as she stroked Xander's hair lovingly and leaving the threat hanging

"You gotta kidding… him?" Angelus snapped as he finally understood Dru's intention

Dru turned back to Xander and stroked his chest "I've finally found a real man" she said as

"I guess I really did drive you crazy" Angelus muttered as he backed away and disappeared into the dark

Xander was shaking as Dru stroked the side of his face. "Your face is a poem, I can read it"

"R-Really? It doesn't say spare me by any chance does it?" Xander said pleadingly.

"How do you feel about eternal life?" Dru asked in a purr as she moved around behind him and lightly kissed his neck.

"C-Couldn't we just start with a movie or something?" Xander quipped, trying to buy time for help to come, he'd been in bad situations before and something always happened to save him, he almost wished that the mob of women he ran from an hour ago would show up to save him.

Xander let his eyes drift up to Buffy's window and saw Cordy standing there watching what was happening with tears in her eyes. It was at this moment that Xander realized that his luck had finally run out.

Dru leaned forward, opened her mouth and bit. Xander let out a gasp as he felt his life blood flow out of him and down Drusilla's throat. His heart slowed, it became hard to breath, his vision started to fade.

When he was almost gone Dru pulled back and licked her lips clean. She looked up and saw the brunette girl looking down at them with tears in her eyes and covering her mouth with her hands. Dru smiled as she raised a hand to her mouth, with a certain sensuality in her actions she ran her nail down her tongue cutting it, then using one hand to keep his dying body upright she held his head and leaned forward catching him in a kiss, she immediately ran her bleeding tongue across his lips opening them, Xander's strength was gone, he couldn't even try to resist.

The kiss ended, Xander's heart finally stopped and his body went limp. Drusilla caught his weight before he fell to the ground, with a cruel smile at the girl in the window she walked away with her new love in her arms.

_**V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V**_

Back at the high school everything was finally calming down, Buffy has been de-ratified and the love spell was broken, all the girls that had formed a mob had dispersed and the scoobies had gathered in the library.

"Anybody heard from Xander?" Buffy asked

"I sent the stupid boy home, if he'd stayed here it would have only made things more difficult" Giles snapped, he hadn't been amused with the way Jenny had been acting towards Xander.

Willow wasn't faring well either, she sat with her knees pulled up to her chin with silent tears falling from her eyes, Oz was sat next to her with an arm around her back. She's loved Xander for years and to have her feelings messed with had hurt her badly.

"I h-hate him… I hope I never see him again" Willow said while wiping her eyes

"Shh, you don't mean that…" Oz said softly

"… I know, but… but how could he do this?" Willow asked.

"From what I've gathered, Xander didn't actually intend for the spell to work out this way, the target of the spell was supposed to be Cordelia, however it went wrong and Cordelia was the only one not effected" Giles explained

"Well he honestly earned some points in my book…" Jenny said from her seat "… he had every woman in Sunnydale wanting him and he didn't take advantage of it"

"Are you forgetting something? He did this to get revenge against Cordelia!" Buffy snapped at the computer teacher, even though she partially agreed with her, it had touched Buffy that she had come to school dressed in nothing but a black raincoat and Xander had refused to take advantage of her. However he already existing anger at her due to the Angel/Angelus situation was still there.

"So what? You think Cordelia didn't deserve it after what she did to him? Of all the days to dump him she had too choose Valentines day? In my eyes the only mistake Xander made was going to an amateur like Amy Madison to help him, if he'd come to me on the other hand…" Jenny said and left the statement hanging.

"What! You would have helped him!" Buffy asked angrily

"If there's one thing Gypsies can understand it's Vengeance" Jenny said harshly as she stood up and walked away from the fuming Slayer, that remark had hit home.

Buffy quelled her urge to attack the teacher barely.

"Look, I just wanna get home and get some rest…" Buffy said with a sigh

"I'll come with you, I need to pick up a few things I left at your place" Willow said while wiping her eyes clean.

**V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W**

Xander's eyes fluttered open and the first thing he felt was hunger, he sat up and smiled, he felt fantastic. Immediately in front of him was a mirror, he looked into it and saw no reflection.

"Wow, that's weird…" Xander muttered as he waved a hand in front of him and still no reflection. He stood up and looked around to gather his bearings, he seemed to be in a clothes store which explained the mirror. There were several bodies on the ground with puncture wounds in their necks. He knew that he should care, but he didn't. standing at the back of the store looking at the dresses was the one who did this to him. He walked up behind her, she must have heard him approach because she turned around to face him with a smile on his face.

"My kitten, you're awake" Drusilla said with a smile "I saved you something to eat" she said while looking to the side, Xander followed her line of sight and saw a young man tied up and gagged, looking at the two in terror. Xander smirked as he recognized him, Owen, the boy Buffy had a crush on last year.

"How thoughtful of you Dru" Xander said as he leaned down and gripped Owen by his hair and roughly pulled him up, ignoring his scream into the gag Xander threw his head forward and bit into the boys throat allowing his blood to rush into his mouth. After a moment the blood stopped and he let Owen's body fall to the ground. Xander turned back to Dru and saw her grinning like a maniac, Xander surged forward and connected his mouth to hers in a rough kiss, Drusilla didn't even try to resist as she kissed him back just as vigorously. Xander gripped her ass and lifted her up allowing her to wrap her legs around him, he moved forward and harshly smashed Dru's back into a mirror wall making it crack under the force, this made her gasp and separate from her new Childe with a grin.

"Mmm, Kitten's got claws" Dru said with slow lick across the top of her lip. Xander simply grinned at her before gripping her hair and pulling her into another kiss while his other hand tore her dress open.

**V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W**

Buffy opened the door to her house and stepped in. Followed by Willow.

"I left the stuff in your room" Willow said as she closed the door behind her

Buffy nodded and led the way up to her room.

"Sure, why don't you stay over tonight? We can brainstorm ways of getting back at Xander" Buffy said with a grin trying to cheer her best friend up. It seemed to work because Willow smiled.

"Sure, maybe we can…" Willow stopped as they walked into Buffy's room to see something they hadn't expected, Cordelia was sat in Buffy's room, her back up against the wall under the window, her knees pulled up to her chin and she was crying.

"Cordy? Are you ok?" Buffy said softly.

"X-Xander… he… he…" Cordelia couldn't say anything properly because of her being wracked with sobs.

Buffy felt her anger rising again, what had Xander done now?

"Cordy calm down, whatever's wrong we can fix it. Now talk to us…" Buffy said soothingly as she knelt down.

"No! No you can't fix it!" Cordy said as her tears intensified "Xander… Angel, he… it happened so fast… I couldn't do anything" Cordelia babbled incoherently

Buffy's demeanor changed at the mention of Angel, the situation was more serious than she realized. Giles had warned her that Angel had a habit of being particularly cruel around Valentine's day.

"Angel, he was here? Cordy what happened?" Buffy said urgently, all her anger at Xander had disappeared and was now replaced with worry and fear.

"Angel, he… he pulled Xander through the window, then that woman was here, the one with Spike…" Cordy tried to explain

Buffy's face drained of color, Drusilla was also here.

"She… she bit him, then she took him away… I had to watch… oh god I had to watch!" Cordelia cried loudly in her.

A wail came from Willow as she fell to her knees in tears.

"No, nonono that can't be true, he's Xander, he's always there. I didn't mean what I said, I didn't mean it, I want to see him again, I want to see him everyday. I don't hate him, I don't!" Willow babbled quickly as tears free flowed from her eyes.

Buffy had heard enough, she rushed to her weapons chest and threw it open, she grabbed a few stakes, a cross and a bottle of holy water.

"Willow, Cordelia, go to the library and tell Giles what happened, I'm going after them…" Buffy said without breaking stride and hoping that he got there before Xander was killed.

**V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W**

At the warehouse Angelus had arrived back only to be grilled by a wheelchair bound Spike about the whereabouts of his girl Drusilla. Angelus smirked, if at least one good thing came from this situation it was that he'd get to use it against spike, for the last few hours he'd been leaving subtle hints about where Dru was and it was driving Spike mad. Spike had called in a few other vamps to order them to go out and find her for him.

"Would you stop pissing around and just tell me where she is!" Spike shouted in anger as Angelus continued grinning.

"Jeez, calm down Willie…" a new voice cut through the warehouse, entering from a side door was the last person the expected, the idiot kid from the Slayer's group. Xander. Angelus was about to attack when he realized something, the boy had been turned.

"…getting all excited like that you might break something" Xander quipped as he walked in followed by a smiling Drusilla. Xander looked at Spike's wheelchair and smirked. "Jeez, looks like that advice came a little late huh?"

Xander was dressed in different clothes then before, he's taken what he wanted from the clothes shop after he'd finished his fun with Dru. He wore a pair of black jeans with a white shirt and a black jacket.

Angelus couldn't believe it, he had expected Drusilla to have a little fun with the boy, mess with him before eating him, but she had actually turned him.

"You? What do you think you're doing here?" Spike asked ignoring the remark about his wheelchair.

"Dru invited me over to see your place, I gotta say I like what you've done with the place…" Xander said while looking around as Dru left his side to stand next to spike."… it must have cost you an arm and a leg… or two legs, apparently" Xander said with a smile.

Angelus couldn't help himself, he had to suppress a smirk at that joke.

Spike meanwhile seemed to have finally realized that Xander was a vampire.

"So… the whelp's not playing for the white hats anymore" Spike said with a smirk "Well I guess we could always use more cannon fodder"

"Oh really? And what makes you think I'm gonna be your lackey?" Xander asked with a frown.

"You think you're too good to take orders from me?" Spike growled

"Well I just find it hard to believe that a man of your stature could really command respect" Xander replied with a veiled remark to Spike's wheelchair which only Angelus seemed to pick up on.

"How dare you?" another vampire said from the side as he stepped forward to he was right in Xander's face. "You're just a fledgling and you think you can speak to us like that, I should rip your guts out, I should beat you to within an inch of your life until you kiss Spike's shoes and beg him to let you work for him, I should…"

Xander seemed to have had enough because he reached up with both hand and with one quick and swift movement he gripped the vamps chin and hair and twisted the vampire's head a full 180 degrees around with a loud crack so that he was facing the other way. Everyone looked on in shock at the vamp fell to the ground and turned to dust.

"Now, where were we before I was interrupted?…" Xander asked

"You were going to explain why you're too good to work for me" Spike continued while trying to keep a straight face, no fledgling should have been able to kill an older vamp that easily.

"Well I just don't feel like following other peoples orders or walking in their shadows anymore, for me this is an opportunity to _**stand up**_, be counted" Xander said while putting emphasis on the 'stand up'.

Spike gritted his teeth as he caught the chair joke.

"You know what, I've been thinking about it for a few minutes now and I can't figure out why Dru would sire an idiot like you" Spike spat

Xander took it in his stride "Well you know how beautiful women are, you know what they're thinking one moment and then the next they swipe the legs out from under you" Xander replied

Angelus was having a hard time holding in his laughter at this point, if he'd known the boy would have been this amusing he would have turned him weeks ago.

Spike growled as the idiot kept spouting out innuendos about his wheelchair.

"You better watch yourself you little bastard, I've killed two slayers in the past, you think I couldn't kill you if I wanted to?" Spike said with a sneer.

"Well seeing as you got your ass kicked by Buffy's mom when you first showed up, those slayers couldn't have been all that tough. However I'll give you points for the big bad act you've got going, in fact I'll give you a _**standing**_ ovation" Xander quipped

Angelus couldn't stop himself this time, he let out a loud snort and started laughing.

"B-Buffy's mom?" Angelus asked.

Xander turned to face Angelus for the first time since entering the warehouse

"Ah Angelus. I was looking forward to meeting you, I've read about your work in the watcher's diaries, truly inspired. As for Buffy's mom, he didn't tell you? Well you see back during parent teacher night he almost killed Buffy… until her mom came at him with a fire axe"

Angelus started laughing harder while Spike looked like nothing would give him more pleasure than to get up and kill Xander.

"God this is great. I wanted to hurt Buffy tonight by letting her find your dead body but this is so much better, god I hope I can see her face when she finds out. Who knew that annoying bastard Xander Harris would make such a good vampire" Angel said with a grin

"Gah, don't call me that, I need to make some distance between me and what I used to be… so I'll need a new name before go massacre my old friends hmm, Alex? Lex? Xan?… gah, this is gonna drive me mad all night" Xander said as he sat down on the table in the middle of the room.

"Oooh…" Drusilla moaned as she held her head "… she's coming, the mean Slayer's coming to get her white knight back" Drusilla whined

"Bloody hell… I knew that would happen, we have to move to a new place, killing one of her friends is going to leave us with one incredibly brassed off slayer." Spike said through his teeth

"Well we should be able to get away quick enough, unlike some people, me Angelus and Dru can actually move faster than 2 miles per hour" Xander mocked

"I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR BLOODY HEAD OFF" Spike roared as he finally lost him temper.

"Well, this argument's going nowhere, so I'm going to be the bigger man and _**walk **_away… don't stand up on my account, I'll show myself out…" Xander continued to mock Spike as he turned away and walked up to Angelus

"I think I know a place you can go, an old abandoned mansion of Crawford Street" Xander said as straightened his shirt "As for me, I'm gonna go meet with some old friends, do some catching up" Xander said as he walked towards the door, but not before mouthing 'call me' to Dru with his hand in a phone gesture which only infuriated Spike even more.

Angelus couldn't believe the turn of events, Xander had been turned into a vampire, but an amusing one that might be fun to be around, unlike a certain Billy Idol wannabe. It took him a while to realize it but Angelus finally noticed that Drusilla was wearing a different dress then she had worn when he last saw her and the way she bit her bottom lip when Xander had gestured 'call me' at her.

'_Ooh, Spike thinks he's angry now, just wait until he realizes that the boy fucked his girl_.'

As Xander walked out of the warehouse and started making his way to the high school he remembered what Dru had called him, 'Buffy's White Knight'.

"Hmm, Knight… Alexander Knight… perfect" Alexander said with a toothy grin, his fangs shining in the moonlight.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
